The New Slayer
by anime4life4u
Summary: Welcome to the world of slayers, come join the hole new gang of slayers to see spells backfire, friends fight over money and food, a bit and trying to safe the world sometimes. R&R please it means alot to me, thank you.
1. Chapter 1

Slayers New By: anime4life4u

Chap 1: The Slayers New

Miya lived in the town called, Terra that was fare away from capital Krimzon in the empire Lyzeille . She was just a beginner in the spell casters world. She in a small house, with her dieing Aunt Leato, as she was over 100 years old. Miya was just turn 13 a week ago, tall and somewhat thin, she has bright blue eyes, her hair was golden-yellow that was pulled into a long braid that came down to her ankles as a bright pink bow was on the end. Aunt Leato talked to one late night, as the moon was out as sky was clear of any clouds forming over head.  
"Miya"  
"Yes, aunty?" the teen said as she walked up to the small bed, as the old woman held out her small hand, as Miya toke it into her own hands.  
"You know that I'm dieing.." as Miya held her mother hands to her heart, "I ask only this"  
"What is it Aunt Leato." Miya said as tears came down her face as her bright purple eyes that glowed in the candlelight which was on the small, wooden nightstand by the bed.  
"Toke are money, go out into the world. Learn to become a great spell caster, like you're mother was, when she disappeared. Promise me that you make you're name know in this world of magic"  
"Aunty, why me"  
"Child I was out in the field of magic. I was on the great hills out in The Desert of Destruction. I saw you're uncle looked for many hidden magic things that might be the hidden in sand. You should know the rest of the story Miya," as Leato looked at the full moon as she said, "Miya you are the lost priestess to a temple that was lost over time." the child gave her mother and puzzling look, "You are part of the golden dragon"  
"Am what?" "You are a priestess from the golden dragon clan. Which all but gone from the 'War of the Monster's fall' and number of dragon drop more after end of the Dark Star war"  
"Who is this Dark Star aunty"  
"A monster from another world, that hated all live on this planet, and also hated any kind of dragons, you shall find out soon." as Leato pulled out a large, wooden, box that was hiding under the bed, "Here take this with you. You shall need went you go to travel the world alone"  
Miya held onto the box as she placed in onto the gray coloring floor of the bedroom, as she pulled the top away there was a small green gem, a ankle-long, white cape looked like it could hold the gem in the center font, and a set of knee-high white boots with two small green gems in the center font, a small silver crescent moon crystal, and a silver star crystal too.  
"What's all this"  
"That is the family heirlooms. That small gem is called dragon's org, its the hole history of us golden dragons also here is my spell book," as Leato pulled from under the nightstand a large black, leather cover book with golden outline of a dragon with gold color eyes, "it holds all spells from are world and the next"  
"Aunty, I don-" as Leato's placed her old hands over the child mouth, "You're father wanted for you to have what was left of the golden dragon clans' priestess' spells"  
"Septerra, thank you…" as Miya smiled lightly as her mother said, "So on now, child here take are gold money bag with you. Take a small bag of items from are home, then take the map that been hiding in you're uncles' room, fallow the path marked that a gold color." as in this small bag was over 1 million gold coins, to pay for anything that Miya might need. Miya nodded her head, "I understand Aunt Leato"  
"That's good dear. Now let my rest in peace…" as Leato takes her last breath as Miya cried hard as she said, "I'll see you soon, Aunt Leato"  
After crying for her aunt's death, she picked her-self up and started to grab things that where around the small, falling apart house. First was a white shirt, a pair of white pants, then adding the cape and boots, going thought her uncles' room pulling down the old map with the golden dragon on the top, then grabbing set of elbow long, white gloves as she clip on a silver star on the left hand then a silver crescent moon on the right, as she grab a handful of food and said as her held her hands over the 50 lbs. of food, "Food of life. Fit into my small pocket. So I may never go hungry an my travels." as the food glowed a yellow color as it compact itself into one small cube, as Miya placed into her left pant pocket, as she looked around, "I know the water spell, so I should be good to go," as she looked around the small house there was lots of broken things as she said, "I'll burn the house, so my aunt's spirit can go to the other side of planes, and might see uncle too"  
Miya steeped outside the house as the stared shined brightly in the sky as she held her hands out in font of her, as she said, "Oh, source of all power, light which burns beyond crimson, let thy power gather in my hand. Fireball!" as she whispered as a fireball formed in her hands, "break" the fireball flew into the straw roof as the flame lighten the hole house as Miya walked away as she said, "I love aunty Leato. Watch over me and protect me." Down the road that was heading to The Desert of Destruction, finding where her past had left her behind, to find why and where her mother was at it this laege world. "Wait for me, world!" Miya called out as she ran fast away from her life that she knew too well, on to the unknow world of magic, spirits, and dragons that might still be around. 


	2. Chapter 2

Slayer New by: anime4life4u

Chap 2: Meet Lina Gabriev

As the next come to an opening Miya walks alone in the sunlight to somewhere to find the lost items of the golden dragons, she sit down under a large tree as there was a girl standing beside the tree.  
"Hello"  
"Oh, hi!" the girl said, "I'm Lina Gabriev." with her fire red hair flowing down to her butt, as she had a black headband above her blue eyes, as she wore a black cape with a four blood demon talisman that was clips onto her cape collar, two on each rist the clips over her gray gloves, then on her black belt that clipped onto a long sword, the rest of her outfit was dark red short sleeves and pants with black short boots.  
"Hi I'm Miya ul Copt"  
"What are you doing here?" Lina said with a smile dancing across her face.  
"I'm looking for lost items"  
"Oh sounds cool." Lina said as she held out her hands as she said, "life that flows into this world, give me that water that I need to live, Aqua Create!" as small pool of cold water formed under the tree, as Miya said, "Wow, that soo cool, Lina"  
"Huh? what you can't that type of spell at all?" Lina said as she pulled out a small cup and toke some water as Miya looked down at the dusty floor, as she take a set on the cool ground as Lina pulled out another a cup from her cape, "here"  
"Thanks Lina..." as Miya looked up at the sun that was high in the blue sky, she felt odd as she stood up she heard a small voice in her head saying 'wake up wake UP!' as Lina said, "Miya?" as there came a blast of air from Miya feet, there came a golden light around the child as a golden tail grows from her butt.  
"MIYA!" as Lina yelled out "HUH! as Miya said as tail faded away as she turned around to see Lina still screaming at her, "what happen"  
"You grew a tail"  
"A tail?" Miya turned to see behind her there was no tail there at all.  
"Here I'll replay it..." as Lina held out her hand left hand there was a small crystal ball as Miya looked hard into the sphere seeing what had happed to her, "I did have a tail"  
"Yep you did. Are you a golden dragon?" "What!" Miya said with a gasp, Lina said as she still drinking some water, "my mother said that not all dragons where killed in the Dark Star war. My mother said that magic comes from the lord of nightmares herself"  
"Who is you're mother"  
"Lina Inverse. "I heard that she was a great spell caster and also really cool too." Miya said as she came up with her own image of what Lina Inverse looked like. "My mom is just a fireball, and she beats up my dad all the time. Its a never ending fight at my house"  
"Huh? I thought was the one that bring in new spells into are world?" Lina looked down at the pool as Miya toke the cup and dipped into the pool as Lina said, "My mom is cool, powerful and hates if, I bring up Aunt Luna into any fight we have. Mom will start to cry like there's no tomorrow, and dad has to talk her out of making her self a coffin with walls and all"  
"Sounds like the fun never ends." Miya gigged as Lina nodded her head , "Yep its all a large party that never seems to end. So you are looking for the lost temples of the golden dragons aren't you"  
"Yep, but first I need some training first, my skill levels at magic suck"  
"I can see that Miya, but hey came we travel together"  
"Okay, that sound fine to me, Lina." as Miya said as she looked around, there was a town about 10 hrs. away, as she said, "Come on Lina. Lets GO!" as Miya toke off running to the town that was far away as Lina yells "Wait for me!" as the two girls became friends and heading down the path to unknown places in the world, to find new places, food and fun together. 


	3. Chapter 3

Slayers New By: Anime4life4u

Chap. 3 After getting half way to the small town Lina give Miya some simple spells that she could work on, there target a dead tree that was far away from any thing that was living.  
"Ok, Miya cast this spell, Fireball!" as the teen had a large ball of fire coming into her hands as she pointed her hands to the tree the flame toke to the target that Lina wanted and hit dead on in the center.  
Miya toke a deep breath in as she said, "fireball!" as there came a blast of fire into her face then died out, "that was hot..." as Miya was coffing up black smoke as her hair was pitch black.  
Lina fell to the room cracking up as tears fell from her eyes, as she gasped out, "You sucks"  
"Oh shunt UP!" as Miya yelled as her dragon tail came out again from where her tailbone was, as Lina was still rolling around then banged her head on a rock.  
"Ouch"  
"Aha!" Miya said as she grin, "that was you get"  
"Damn it that hurt..." as Lina started to rubbed her hurt head, "am I bleeding"  
"Let me see," as dragon girl walking over as she was standing on her toes looking at Lina's top of her head, "nope. You're fine, Lina"  
"Good." as Lina stand up as she looked at Miya as she said, "You have you're tail back"  
Why me!" as Miya pulled down her cape to cover up her tail as she bushed brightly, as Lina said, "I think when you are upset, sad or other strong feelings you tail pops out. Then if you clam down the tail might go away, I think.." Miya thought of her family, the good times when she did her first spell which was fireball that blew up in her uncles face as Aunty shakes her head, as she said, "Work on you're control, Miya dear..." soon her dragon tail was gone again as Lina said, "You're an odd ball, Miya"  
"Ha-ha, very funny Lina. Come on lets get going I want to make to the town for dinner"  
"I love food!" as Lina said as they started off once more to the town, as Lina hummed a song as Miya said, "Man its hot"  
"I know, I think you can cook an egg on a rock today..." the red haired teen said with an hunger look in her eyes, "I need some food..." as Lina fell to the floor crying for all kinds of food.  
"Hold on, Lina. I might have some food," as she pulled out the cube of food from her left pocket as she said, "food in my hand open unto me, so I may feast.." there came a pinging sound as there was a table with two chairs with lots of food all over the long table.  
"FOOD!" Lina yelled as she ran to the table starting to eating anything she could get down her mouth, as Miya had a cup of tea from a pink color teapot, as Lina ate to her hearts content as soon all the food was gone, as Miya said, "wow, you eat big can't you Lina"  
"Yep!" as she patted her full belly as she started to pick out food from her mouth, Miya nodded as she thought, 'I need to pack more food for this trip'  
"Come on Miya!" Lina yelled as was on the path to the small town as its lights where being lit, "Shit"  
"What is it Lina"  
"The town is closing down, Raywing"!" Lina said as a bubble of air came around her as she pulled on Miya's left hand as the two of them flew to the town at light speed, as Miya said, "What the heck is this, Lina"  
"I'll tell you later. I need to think about this spell until we get to the town"  
"Oh, okay!" Miya said as she sat down looking a forest, people, and many other things fly by her as she looked at Lina who was looking only at the town as she smiled brightly.  
Soon the landed on center of the town as people just past them by not even looking at the girls, as Miya looked around at this large town full of people what walk to and from building.  
"Wow, its city is huge.." Miya said.  
"You never saw a city?" Lina asked, as the dragon girl shoke her head, "I've only lived in a small village with my aunt and uncle, that it"  
Lina walked up to Wing Inn, as an old woman stood in the doorway. "Can I help u"  
"Do you have an free room at all, we can pay you"  
"I'm sorry i just ran out about hour ago, I'm sorry dear." the old woman said with a smile, as the there open a window from above, "Lina?" the male voice asked as Lina looked up, there was Xellos.  
"Xellos?" Lina said as she had her hand together, "Fireball"  
"Windy Barrier!" Miya called out, as old woman scream out, "It's an attack"  
"fireball" a set of white mages called out from behind, Lina.  
"watch out, Lina!" Xellos said as his dark barrier flashed up, as Lina's attack was sent to the group of mages.  
"Dame you, Xellos!" Lina scream out, as she ran around Miya's barrier, that was formed in font of them, as Inn owner black out.  
"Xellos, you started this!" Lina scream up, as the demon floated over Lina as she smiled, "I'm the one who, who shot off an fireball. Lina dear"  
As the group of mages send a hell of freeze arrow at Miya and Lina as the tow jumped and slide around trying to miss those attacks of ice, only to end up slipping all over the floor, landing on there butt, as Lina called to Miya, "Get over here"  
"Okay!" Miya called back as used her tail to push off from an tree and landed beside Lina who grabbed onto the dragon's tail and called out, "Ray Wing"  
"Ouch"  
"You be defense, got it?" Lina said as they flew into the air as fireballs and freeze arrow went being send to them, "okay, but that hurts"  
"Sorry"  
"I love to help you, but I was just passing thought." Xellos said with a smile.  
"XELLOS!" Lina screamed at the demon as she gave chase after the black barrier that flashed up after Lina would hit it with fireball or other small spells as Miya was trying to not let those mages' attack get to them.  
Soon after an two hour fight in the air, they landed in a small field, as Xellos sat on top of a tree, as Lina was patting like a dog, as Miya was treating her hurt tail.  
"Dame you Xellos"  
"Lina please, You're mother could never get me, and nether will you." "fireball..." Lina gasped out BANG as the flame hit Xellos' shield and where sent flying at Miya's head.  
"Watch it, Lina!" Miya yelled as she put out the small fire that started right where she once stood, Xellos all most fell off the tree top from giggling too hard.  
"Xellos, one.. of this...day. I'll kill...you." Lina said as she fell the ground head first, fast asleep.  
"Lina, you can sleep anywhere can't you?" Miya said with a smile, as she pulled out her small tent and tucked Lina into her red color sleeping bag.  
"Can you help abit?" Miya asked Xellos, as the Trickster Priest nodded his head, "Okay"  
"Why do you make Lina mad?" as Miya as cooking up some small dinner, for herself. As Lina was out for the night.  
"Because, like her mother, they both hate me.." as Xellos looks to the sky, along with Filia ul Copt"  
"What that my last name, did you know my mother at all?" Miya asked as she passed a plat to the Mazoku,  
"I'll tell you, some time"  
"Oh okay.." the dragon child said with a smile.  
Soon the dragon girl was in bed as Xellos looked behind him, "Lina grow stronger okay.." with they said he was gone into the night air as Lina dreamed of killing the Mazoku in cold blood, as Miya dreamed about her mother. 


	4. Chapter 4

Slayers New By: Anime4life4u

Chap.4

After Lina woke up from as Miya made some eggs as Miya asked, "do you know why you hate Xellos, Lina" Miya asked.  
"You want to know why"  
Miya nodded her head, as she picked up some egg with her woden fork.  
"He used my mother trying to fixed what that monster war left behind."Lina said as she stuffed some eggs' into her month.  
"Did you ever hear War of the monster fall?" Lina asked as she used her left over eggs as a drawing bord.  
"No, why"  
"That was a great war, many dragons lost there lives to one man, who count wipe out a hole clan of dragons with his one finger alone, "  
"What? My people where in a war?" as Miya placed her plate onto the grass as Lina said, "You dragon clan was in many wars, they where on the side of the gods, and the head god of the dragon clans was Flare Dragon Ceiphied, and the on the side of demons was there head demon or called Mazoku, there was Ruby Eye Shaburanigdu"  
"There is a dragon god?" Miya said as Lina looking into the night air, as she said, "The war lasted for a long time, but Flare Dragon Ceiphied with the last of his powers incased Ruby Eye Shaburanigdu into seven parts, and then covered them somewhere on are planet"  
"So Flare Dragon Ceiphied is alive?" Miya hopes flew high as she could go talk to this dragon god and ask what happen to her mother and her clan. Lina said sadly, "Flare Dragon Ceiphied died to sealing Ruby Eye Shaburanigdu, it toke all his powers to do, so he died after Ruby Eye Shaburanigdu's was sealed away for good"  
"What?" Miya said as she felt that world hated all dragon kinds, "why was that, Lina"  
"Lets put it this way, Miya. If you use up too much of you're magical energy, you'll drain you're strength, and if you keep going you start to take away you're life force, until you die lack of energy"  
"I see, so I can't do big spells"  
"No, you're a golden dragon, they have powerful energy that can fill about 2,000 humans." as Miya eyes grew large, "cool"  
"Yay, cool. But, Miya in are world there are some people and towns who hate all types of dragons. These people don't care if you are dyeing they let you die where you are at. Some people are really cold to dragons, so always hide you're tail as we are in the opening, okay"  
"I get it, but can I do this spell that I just picked up?" as Miya pointed to a page in the book, as Lina nodded her head, "okay give it a shot, use this large rock," as Lina pointed to this large rock that was hiding behind some dead trees.  
"Wind which blows across eternity, gather in my hands and become my strength," as Miya said as her hands glowed a green color as small arrow form in her hands, "BRAM GUSH!" Miya yelled out as the large wind type of arrow flew to the rock and split in right down the center.  
"wow!" Lina said as she gave the pat of Miya's back as she jumped up and down saying, "I did it! Yay"  
Most of the day toke up as Lina teaching Miya's some new spells, soon night came as Miya said as they sat down be there campfire, "Thank you Lina"  
"no problem Miya." Lina siad as they ate there left overs and went to bed. 


	5. Chapter 5

Slayers New by: Anime4life4u

Chap.5

After Miya woke up, as Lina was still sleeping in as she said, "I need to buy some food, for are trip." as she dressed back into her traveling outfit as she saw her tail hanging out, she held her tail closet to her as she said, "I need to hide my tail, but my cape will not hide it well, I need to get something better, but what?" as she walked into town as she looked around, there was a dress shop, a small food shop and a magic shop down the road. Miya looked into the dress shop as there was many outfits that where hanging on the roof, as there was two teens standing in the center of the shop. The one boy, who had light purple hair with blue eyes said, "Come on sis, we need to find Lina"  
The girl who was in a cream color dress with black hair with purple eyes, as she trying on many different outfits as the shop had.  
Miya walked in as she looked at some long skirts, some where white, black or golden yellow colors. The boy said ,"Ann lets go"  
"No!" the girl said as she had on her rist a set of white jewels that had a 6-point star inside, as on her small feet where a set of bright teal color boots with a cream color cape as she had a large jewel clipped on her cape collar that was the same type of star as it was in her rist jewels.  
"You are looking for Lina?" Miya said, "I'm sorry but I over heard you talking"  
"I'm Zen Graywords, and this is my little sister Ann Graywords, you are?" as Zen walked over to Miya in his dark cream color cape, shirt and pants with finger gloves with a set of gray color boots, as Miya said, "I am Miya ul Copt, it good to meet you both." Miya said with a smile, as Ann said, "So do you know someone named.. what was her named, hey bro what the person we are looking for"  
"Her name is Lina Gabriev." Zen said as he stood beside Ann, "You forget anything don't you"  
"Leave me alone, Zen!" Ann said as she pushed her taller brother away from her, as Zen said with a clam voice, "Mom and dad told me to protect you Ann"  
"I don't need you're protecting, okay! I'm ten years old, I'm a big girl, okay"  
"Hello?" Miya said as she was waving her hands, "I know where this person is"  
"Oh you do?" as Zen held back his sisters attack, "Where is she"  
"Come with me." Miya said as she headed to the door, as Ann said, "Where do you live at"  
"Hmmm..," as Miya try to come up with something, "I'm just traveling from town to town that all"  
"That sounds soo cool, right Zen?" as Ann looked up to her older brother, "Yay whatever Ann…" as Zen walked on ahead as Ann ran up and held onto Miya's left hand, "Hello"  
"Um, hi!" as Miya gave an odd look at Ann, she was always wore a large smile on her face.

Soon the small group walked into Lina's camp as Miya told to two kids to stay there under a tree that had its green leaves growing to the sun.  
"What was that one spell that Lina used," as she thought back to when she made a small pool of water. "Ah, I remember it," she looked at Lina who was still sleeping in the tent as she said in her sleep, "I'll kill you Xellos, damn you.." Miya walked behind the tent as she whispered, "Aqua Create…" as there came a small pool of clean, cool spring water, as she pulled out the cup that Lina gave her as she filled it to the top, as she handed the cup over to Zen as she then walking around the tent pulling Lina away from her sleeping bag, out onto the grass as she said, "Can I have the cup, Zen"  
"Okay?" as the teen walked over as he handed over the cup that was getting his finger num as Ann stood still looking at the sleeping girl who looked soo cool, in her eyes.  
"Wake UP!" Miya yelled into Lina's ears as she dumped the water on Lina's face, as she woke screaming out, "COLD! THAT IS COLD"  
"Good morning!" Miya said as Lina was screaming out, "I'll KILL YOU!" as Miya was too fast for Lina's grip of death, as she let her tail out and Lina tripped on it and fell face first into where the water had been splash onto her face.  
"ha-ha," as Zen said as Lina looked over at him as Ann hid behind her brother, as Lina said, "Who are you two"  
"I'm the prince of Saillune, Zen Graywords." as Zen said with a bow of his head as Ann said, "I'm the princess of white kingdom Saillune , Ann Amelia Graywords." Ann smiled as she help Lina off the ground.  
"Recovery!" Ann called out, as she healed Lina wounds as Lina said, "You have great white magic powers don't you"  
"Yep, my mother gave all the white magic lessons that the mages could give me"  
"You're mother, was she Amelia Wil Tesla Saillune, and you're father was Zelgadis Graywords?" Lina said as she got up "Yes, they where. you're the daughter of the dragon killer." Ann said boldly "Ann," Zen said, "mother told us not to say that nickname out loud." "Its ok," Lina said, "that what my mom's nickname is, that all it is…" as the spell caster walked to the small fire that Miya had set up, "I'm still cold Miya"  
"Well, you never woke up wean I yelled into you're ears, " as Miya said as Zen walked over to the fire, "Lina my mom would like to see you, sometime soon!" as Ann looked up to Lina, "You're soo cool"  
"hmm, thanks. I think.." as Lina looked at Zen as he just said, "She's a big fan of Lina"  
"I see." as Lina toke a cup of coffee that Miya gave her, "Thanks. Anyway why do I need to see you're mom and dad?" Soon the sun was at high noon by the time that the gang was on the road that was heading to Saillune.  
Zen said, "Dad just wants to see how powerful you are, and mom wants to have dinner and chat that all"  
"I- wait why dose you're dad want to see my powers"  
Ann said as she held onto her brother's hand, "See if you are the one that can protect the dark energy that coming from Demon Sea, there was a dream that my mom had, but she'll tell you more, when you get to the castle"  
"Looks like I'm saving the world." Lina said as she did not want to do it at all with a look of death as Miya said, "Like mother, like daughter." as Lina slammed Miya's head into the ground with a large thump sound.  
"OUCH"  
"Don't say I'm like my mother. I need to make a name for myself without getting tied to my mother's great powers of saving the world and leave it at that!" Lina said with steam coming from her ears, as Ann tried to pull Miya's hand, as Zen walked over and pulled on his sister's waist as they pulled Miya from the body shaped hole in the middle of the road.  
"Damn it Lina. That hurt!" Miya scream as she called out, "FIREBALL"  
"Balus Wall!" as Lina set up a wind barrier in font of herself as the fireball blew over head and started burning down a small forest.  
"Opps." Miya said as she ran down the road at high speeds, as Ann said, "come on its along walk to the castle, anyway I don't want to get into trouble." as she ran as fast as her little legs could go, as Lina and Zen brought up the rear. 


	6. Chapter 6

Slayers New BY: Anime4life4u

Chap.6

As night came down, the group set tents Ann started on the cooking, as Zen and Lina talked, Miya sat by fire reading her spell book, as Ann said, "Thank you for helping us find, Lina"  
"what?", as the blond head looked up from her book, "It was no problem at all Ann"  
"Can we be friends?" Ann asked as she pulled an hot pot away from the fire, "Okay that fine with me, Ann." Miya said as she looked back down at the book looking for that spell that Lina used.  
"Hi," Lina said as Zen walked behind her, the small dinner was being set up, as Lina said, "Ann do you cook"  
"Yes, I do." Ann said as she gave her brother a silver color, metal plate, as Miya started on her food. "what that it"  
"Yep, that all the food that we could pack, Ann said with a sad look, "I'm sorry"  
"That's fine.." Lina said as her belly would never be happy at this meal. Miya spoke up, "It's really good, Ann"  
"Thanks Miya." as Ann smiled, "that means a lot." "Yea, Ann. You did great today." Zen said as he looked at the fire, "I hope that Deep-Sea Dolphin stays away"  
"Huh?" Ann said looking at her older brother, "Who is Deep Sea person"  
"A powerful Mazoku, Ann" Lina said as she sat down to finish her dinner, "and if you ask who is Deep-Sea Dolphin. I'll tell you, but you might not want to hear it, thought"  
"What do you mean?" Anna asked, "I'm a big girl. I'm not afraid on any Mazoku"  
"I can hear too?" Miya asked as she sat her book back into her tent, which was starting to get overcrowded with so many girls.  
"Deep-Sea Dolphin is a head boss of the Mazoku in the Demon Sea. We really don't know what she's up to at all"  
"So that why mom what's us to find Lina." Ann said with a smile as she held her fist to the sky, "I beat you down Mazoku. I'll kick there butts to the moon"  
"Man she just wants to get into this fight don't she?" Lina said as Zen said, "She just wants to have true justice that all." as Ann stomped onto her brother's right foot, "Leave me alone. I think that true justice can save the world from those evil Mazoku." "Like her mom, right?" as Miya said, "justice is always needed in are world. As there is chaos there might be some justice hidden away." Ann's eyes lit up as she held onto Miya's hands, "Yes you're right"  
"Nutty!" Lina said under her breath, as Zen said, "Night"  
"I'm sleeping with my brother, to night." Ann said she packed all her stuff from the girls tent and tossed all into her brother's tent, as she said, "Night night.." as she rolled out her sleeping bag then went to sleep, leaving Lina and Miya alone in the night, next to the fire.  
"So," Lina said, "do you think we can beat those Mazoku"  
"Yes, I think we can. If we give it are all, we might be able to beat them, I hope." Miya said, "but we must work on are teamwork and attack, and work really hard on are defends. We might be able to defeat them"  
"Yay," Lina looked into the fire as she said, "will, I'm heading to bed. Night, Miya"  
"Night, Lina." as Miya looked around the campfire as she could feel that someone was watching. As the dragon girl stood up as she whispered out holding her hands together hear her heart, "Dragon Ceiphied. Hear my prays, protect us all, as we go into battle with Deep-Sea Dolphin. Give us the powers to stop her, evil planes whatever it may be, help me to find my mother." as she bowed her head, "as you're priestess grand me the lost powers of my clan, I thank you, Ceiphied. God of all golden dragons." then she stood up as she was heading to bed she said, "Night Xellos"  
The Dragon priestess went to bed as Xellos popped up, "How did she know that I was here?" Xellos looked down at Lina's head which was out of the tent. "Lina good luck to you, you'll need it." as he disappeared into the night, as the group fell asleep.

Lina's dream "Dragon Slave!" Lina called out to the shadows that where around her as there was only Miya, Zen, and herself as Zen was stilling crying over the death of his sister.  
Miya was turning into her full dragon form as there was fire coming from her mouth.  
"damn it!" Lina yelled, as "Zen, I need you're help!" Zen looked up, "Hold on!" as Zen was healing his little sister.  
"DAMN IT!" as she looked around, "I'm casting the Giga Slave"  
"What!" Zen said, "That might kill us all"  
"Stop Lina!" Miya scream as she trying to keep the Mazoku away from Zen, as Ann was alive, but hanging on by a finger.  
"I don't care!" Lina yelled over the sound of her dragon slave hitting all the Mazoku's.  
There came a blast of black power, "Who was that?" Zen said as all the Mazoku started to run away, there was Lina Inverse with the hole gang, "Hold on Lina dear!" Lina Inverse said as she called out, "Dragon SLAVE"  
"Damn," as Miya looked at the two Lina's, "two Dragon Slave together. That must be almost powerful as the Giga slave"  
"Almost got me, but not quite." a lady with long golden hair said, asthere came a blast of energy that killed Zen and Ann with one blow. "ZEN ANN!" Lina scream as her mother stold in font of the woman with blond hair, "You shall not harm her"  
"mother?"as Lina looked around, the world was black, as Lina's mother stold over saying, "Be strong my dear"  
"Mother! MOTHER!" Lina scream out.  
Lina's dream ends! 


	7. Chapter 7

Slayers New BY: Anime4life4u

Chap. 7

Lina told the gang about the dream she had.  
"A lady with golden hair?" Miya asked as they where all back on the road, as Ann was hanging onto Lina's hand.  
"Yep." Lina said as looked ahead there was fire coming from the next town.  
"A fire?" Ann, "where is it coming from"  
"The next town, " Zen said as he looked at Lina, "can we go help those people"  
"Lets!" Miya as there was a glowing light around her, as she said, "Back up"  
"huh?" Ann said as Lina jumped over, grabbing Ann and ran behind a tree which was over 200 feet away.  
"What happing?" Zen asked.  
"It's the first time that, Miya is going full dragon form." Lina said as there from the blast of gold smoke was a large, golden dragon as there was a bow on the end of her tail.  
"I did it!" Miya said as she jumped up and down, the ground started to move and crack out in small spots.  
"Miya cool it!" Zen said "I'm sorry!" as Miya got into all fours, "Clime on"  
"I don't-" as there came a blast from the burning town, "Ok, fine." Lina said as they all sat down in the center of the body, as Zen was near the head as he said, "Come on, Miya. Start by flapping you're wings together"  
"Right!" Miya said as her left and right wings starting up dust cloud around them, as they where soon into the air, about 20 feet above the ground.  
"Ok, Miya, good job. Now lets go straight, ok?" Zen said as everyone was ganging onto Miya's hair was on her long neck.  
"Got-" as Miya went backwards, "AHH"  
"Stop!" Zen screamed at them inches away from trees.  
"Hold on!" Miya as tucked in her legs and hands, as she toke off into the air as they where heading to the town.  
"Aqua Create," as Lina had a large pool of water forming over her head, as she pointed with her right, index finger to the down below as Lina yelled out, "RAINDROPS"  
There came a large storm of water falling down onto the burning town, as Zen said, "Look there go the starters of the fire," as he pointed down to a set of man holding fire in there hands as running into the forest as one floating up the are group who try to go higher into the sky, as he said, "Shadow Web"  
"Lighting!" as a blast of light came into the man's eyes as the shadow spell fell onto his gang, as he fell down to earth screaming out, "Damn it!"

"Thanks!" Miya as she toke a dive down as Ann was screaming at the top of her lungs, as Lina handed on the hair which was the only thing to hang onto.  
As Miya landed Ann scream into Miya's dragon ears, "You could have killed me"  
"Ouch," as Miya held her ears.  
"Thanks for saving are town," an old lady said, "I'm Kago Inu"  
"Leave her alone," Zen said as he held his sister back, "I trying to get us down to help the town out, right"  
"Yes. That why I toke a nosedive, I'm sorry"  
"Hello?" Kago said, as Lina said, "You're welcome. Do we get any money, for saving you're town"  
Kago held her hands out making a triangle as she transformed into a lady with white hair with cat ears with a tail poking out from the back of her blue dress.  
"Woe!" as Lina jumped back, as she had pulled out her sword held in up the lady's neck, as Miya asked "Who are you"  
"Heeheehee," Kago said, as she transformed into a large cat, that was all black with green eyes, "I'll kill you"  
"The town was nothing, but an illusion!" Ann said, as in her hands formed an fire arrow with an bow, "Flare Arrow"  
"Freeze Arrow!" the cat said as ice arrowed form around its body, as there came a explosion from fire melting the ice arrows.  
"Windy Shield!" Zen called out as the wind formed in font of the hole group, as Lina held her hands out, "Infinite earth, mother who nurtures all life," as there came a blast of hot air from under the large cat, "let thy power gather in my hand," Lina was trying to get the cat burned "VLAVE HOWL!" there from under the cat came a pool of magma, only jumped away.  
"She fast!" Lina said as jumped out of the way of a claws swinging down, as Ann jumped behind a tree, as she said, "What type of beat is it"  
"I don't know?" Zen as he was holding back a claw that heading to the tree, that Ann was hiding behind.  
"I'll try some thing!" Miya said as she held out her hands, "Dark Mist!" There from the sky formed a black, think mist that hid the group from the cat.  
"Lets go hide for now!" Zen said as they all ran into the large forest, as they could hear the cat screaming, "Where are you? Come out so I can kill you"  
"Double time it." Ann said as she ran head, as the rest came up behind her. Soon they came to a old cave that no one had used in a long time. "Hello?" Ann called out, there was no one there at all, as Ann said, "Lightening!" as a ball of light formed into her small hands, as she walked into cave there was tree roots all over the cave, as there was small bits of water on the side of the cave.  
"Where are we?" Zen asked as he was right after Ann as It was Lina, then Miya.  
"Look at those roots," as Lina said, "Looks like they been used in some battle"  
"Yay, you're right.." Ann looked hard at some small roots, "but the odd thing is that it feels like dark energy is coming from them, you know"  
"That really odd." Miya as she jumped over and came up beside a Lina as there was a room with dresser and a doll and an old stuff bear.  
"I wonder what happen?" Lina asked, "lets stay here for a short time, ok"  
"ok.." the group said together.

Soon the rains came down as Lina heard the cat say, "I'm sorry master"  
"That fine," a high pitch, female voice said, "There'll come out soon"  
"Yes, master!" the cat monster said.  
"Man," Ann whispered, "can't they just leave us alone"  
"We did something to make them come after us, for what who can say, you know.." Zen whispered back to Ann.  
Miya got up and went down the tunnel as the roots held up the walls, as the rest of the group follow Miya's lead.  
Deeper into the tunnel they went into as they could hear water running freely, as there was mist floating above there heads.  
"Looks like a hot spring ahead"  
"I would love to sit into a hot spring, right now…" Lina said as there walked into the large room with running hot water as there was a flame lit near the mouth of the tunnel as there came a voice, "who's there"  
"Lighting!" Lina said as she tossed up the light spell over the spring as there was a lady with long purple hair in a purple outfit with a cape being held in font of her.  
"I'm Lina Gabriev, who are you?" Lina asked as Zen had hiding his eyes behind Miya's body.  
"I'm Silk Lahda, my mom lives in the city of Sairaag"  
"We thought that you where a monster!" Ann said flat out, as Silk said, "Hold on, ok"  
"Yay, fine…" Lina said as they looked around the large, doom like room as there was bits and parts of sunlight coming in from large cracks, behind green and brown roots. Soon Silk came out, fully dresses in a dark purple short, sleeve shirt, a light purple pants, with black boots with gold lining around the tops as around the girl's waist was a black belt with a large red jewel with gold lining around the ends, "Hello, I'm sorry for making up jump like that, tee hee he!" she giggled as Zen said, "Are we in Sairaag"  
"No, you're in old Sairaag," Silk said as she held onto a small rod with a glass ball on the top of a purple handle with gold around the holder and the bottom was a red jewel on the end. "What happen hear?" Miya asked, as Zen was starting to blush ash looked at silk.  
"There was a big battle, long ago," Silk said, "but I should show you to my house, its really late at night, you know that right"  
"What?" Lina said, "the last time we looked at the sun. It was around 3 in the afternoon, right"  
"It's midnight," as she held one gloved hand over her rod as it glowed darkly then was a bright white light coming from it. 


	8. Chapter 8

Slayers New By: Anime4life4u

Chap. 8

Silk toke them into the new Sairaag, as the lights where low, as they came up to an large, house with a roof.  
"This is my house." Silk said as she pointed to a room in the far left of the house, "that my room"  
"This is a house… is huge" Miya said as she looked around as there might have been 15 acres around the house.  
"Come on." Silk walked up to a path that looked like it was linked to the font door.

As Silk got to the font door which where a red color, the door swinged open there was a woman standing there, "Silk!" "Hi, mother.." Silk said as her mother said, "Don't tell where you have been, at the Sairaag's hot spring, right?" "Yes, mom." Silk said, "there are people that I walked into at the hot spring, mother"  
"Hello, I'm Sylphiel Nels Lahda"  
"Hi," Lina said with a small smile, "I'm Lina Gabriev"  
"Lina and Garry out married, that good." Sylphiel said, "Come on in all of you, ok"  
"That you Miss. Lahda." Zen said as he walked in behind Ann.  
"So what brings you all here?" Sylphiel asked as they all sat down at a large wooden, long table. "Well," Lina said as she toke of her cape and gloves, "there some monsters are after us. Yet we don't really know why either." "I see.." Sylphiel said as she passed out some meat, bread and milk. "Here have something to eat, okay"  
"Can we stay the night, Sylphiel?" Lina asked as the woman nodded her head, "yes you all can, but the boy needs to sleep in a different room.  
"What? I always sleep with my brother." Ann said "That fine, dear." Sylphiel said as the small gang jumped into the small, home cooked dinner.

"Here is the guestrooms." Sylphiel said as she pointed down the long hallway, there on the left was two doors. "Thank you, Sylphiel." Lina said as she toke the room near the her, as Zen and Ann toke the other room.  
"Night"  
"Night, Sylphiel, night Silk." the group said as they waved to the purple head woman good night as Ann said, "Lina"  
"Yes, Ann?" Lina looked at Ann with sleepy eyes.  
"Can you put up a strong barrier around the house?" Ann said as she yawned.  
"I'll put up a barrier." Miya said with a smile, Lina nodded her head as the rest but Miya went to bed.  
Miya walked down the dark hallway with her moon and star crystal lighting the way. As she walked into the center of the house as she held her hands up making a six point star in font of her.  
"Holy powers of heaven. Come to me, and protect me from the dark energy that might want to harm me and may friends," the star grew larger with white, and blue light forming around the star, "Holy Barrier!" Around the hole house was a really strong white spell barrier, that no demons could see at all, as soon Miya headed to bed. 


	9. Chapter 9

Slayers New By: Anime4life4u

Chap. 9

The next morning as the group had there pancakes, milk and bacon. Sylphiel said, as she sat at the head of the table, "How did you all sleep"  
"I slept like a log." Ann said as on her cute pink lips formed a milky smile.  
"That good, dear, and what about the rest of you?" Sylphiel asked as Miya said, "I feel like I still need some more sleep, hee"  
"I feel great!" Lina said with a smile.  
"Oh shut up, Lina.." Miya as she was looking so sleepy, then asked the dragon girl, "You cast a high level barrier, didn't you"  
"I asked her, miss. Sylphiel.." Ann said as looked down at her plate, "I'm really sorry, Miya"  
"It's fine…" Miya said waving her hand left and right, as Sylphiel walked over to Ann saying, "dear, never ask anyone to put up a high level barrier with out knowing the how much magic energy that take up, okay"  
"I said I was sorry." Ann said as tears where forming in her bright purple eyes.  
"That fine, Ann.." Miya said as she looked out the small window, the barrier was still up, "I need to take it down, right"  
"Yes you do, Miya." Sylphiel said with a smile as soon after Miya pulled down the barrier she was feeling better and had lots of energy to burn now.  
"Did you know I teach a mage school?" Sylphiel said as she toke her sit, as Ann eyes widen, "You do"  
"Yes, its been around for about three years now." as Lina added, "What the school mane field"  
"White and protecting that it, and bit of other types of magic fields here and there," Sylphiel smiled brightly, "Its right near are great, holy tree Flagon"  
"My mom talked about that tree before," Lina said as wolfed down 12 pancakes down her small mouth.  
"Damn," Miya said ,"You might eat Sylphiel. Out of house and home, you know that, right"  
"I'm hungry that all," Lina as she toke a 16 beacon pieces and put that into her mouth as Zen just signed as he said, "Can we see you're school, Miss. Sylphiel"  
"That fine," Sylphiel looked at a clock that was hanged over the sink, "Class will start in three hours, ok. Oh, you'll need you class uniforms too, if you want to get in." Silk said, "I've been at my mother school went it first opened"  
"Why did you're mother open up the school?" Ann asked as she cleared her plate and cup and laced them, into a large white sink.  
"Will I really don't know why, but she wanted other to know that type of spells where out there, you know." Silk said as she toke the last pancake from the huge stack of pancakes that was towering over them.  
"that MINE!" Lina said with her mouth full of food.  
"I need to eat too, you pig!" Silk said slyly as Lina screamed, "You bitch"  
"Clam down!" Miya said, "It just food.." as Zen pulled her away with his sister right behind him, as they all walked into the small room full of all types of books.  
"Let them at it, Miya." Zen said as he toke a set near a large window.  
"why?" as Ann added, "Because you might get killed in there fight ok"  
"I see. Thank you." Miya bowed as there was smoke coming from the kitchen, "there really at right?" Ann said as she sat next to her brother.  
"Yes they"  
"WHAT THE HELL HAPPEN HERE!" Sylphiel screamed at Silk and Lina.  
"She's start it!" they both said together as the pointing at the other, "I don't care what happen, you both are going to clean this all up, NOW"  
"Ek!" Silk yelped as she ran from the room, as Lina stood there, "but, but"  
"No buts, get going, NOW!" Sylphiel yelled as the red head teen ran behind Silk to get things to clean up the kitchen.  
Sylphiel walked into the bookroom as she looked at three others, "I'm glade that you stayed away from that fight"  
"Yay, I know.." Miya said shyly as Zen stood up, "Can we go to you're mage school"  
"Oh, yes. Hear are the school uniforms." Sylphiel said with a large smile playing across her face.  
The uniform was black pants with a shirt short sleeve shirt, with black gloves and black boots with a white lines around the top.  
"Now come on.!" the teacher said as she was in purple outfit with a purple cape with black hand gloves on with her hair pulled back.  
"You look great guys.." Sylphiel said as Silk popped her head out from the kitchen, "Can I come, mom"  
"No, you both need to clean up you mess that you both made." as Silk nodded at her mother as the group left the house and onto the mage classes.  
"thanks Lina!" Silk said smacking down a old rag to the floor.  
"Not my fault"  
"It is so you're fault, Lina." Silk yelled out, "You're the one stated it"  
"Is not!" Lina yelled back as the two of them stated a screaming war once again. Soon in the back yard there was hail of hard words flying all over the place as Silk scream, "Flat chest"  
"Small brines!" "Little girl"  
"Lina the pig"  
"Silk the worm!" Lina scream back as she yelled back as Silk shot off, "Freeze Arrow"  
"Flame Arrow"  
After the arrows made smoke and ice melt into raindrops as Lina was wet from head to toe as silk had a flame coming from her cape and hair.  
"Damn it"! Lina said, "We're too good to hurt each other you know that"  
"Yay, I understand what you're saying , Lina." Silk said as she put out the small fire on her cape.  
"I had fun.." Lina said as Silk nodded her head, "So did I, Lina"  
"Lets go finish the mess that we made in you're mother's house ok"  
"That fine with me." Silk said as they toke off to the large house and start cleaning up.

At the mage school, Ann was holding her own ground with another person who was good as fire magic.  
"Balus Wall!" Ann called out as the boy called out, "Bamu Rod"  
"You can do it, Ann!" Zen yelled from the side as there where inside a magic barrier that held all magic inside of the barrier.  
"Ann! Hold you stands firmly," Sylphiel said as Miya was sitting with a girl, talking about other things then magic lessons.  
"You can do it Ann!" Lina called from over the barrier, as Silk was behind he, "try with all you're heart and soul!" Silk added.  
"You cleaned up you're mess?" Sylphiel asked as the two nodded there heads as the boy called out, "Bomb Spread"  
"Cast you barrier Ann!" Lina called out, as the tiny girl moved around the hot ball of air as she cast a powerful white spell, "Chaos String"  
Holding the boy to the ground with white string as he was screaming, "Let me go"  
"Set. Match. win!" Sylphiel said, "It's a tie"  
"Cool!" Ann said as said to the boy, "Thank for playing with me"  
"Playing," the boy added as he had long light teal hair with bright yellow eyes, "This is not a play toy"  
"Valgarv. Clam down, okay?" Sylphiel said as the boy shake his head, "I hate you, teacher!" as there came a blast of wind around Valgarv. Miya ran over to her friends, "Hide okay"  
"You got it!" Ann screamed over the howling wind as all the other students ran inside Flagoon large hole in its trunk.  
"Dragon transform!" Miya called out as there was a golden dragon in font of Valgarv.  
"Huh?" the boy said.  
"Why do you release you powers on others?" Miya asked Valgarv. "I don't do how?" Valgarv said as the winds around him die down, as Miya detransformed back into her human form.  
"Valgarv, has been at my school wean it opened." Sylphiel said as she held onto the boys hand, "His mother sent me a letter stating that he shall stay at my school until his lost sister, Miya ul Copt, came to get him"  
"What!" the two said together as Miya looked hard at Valgarv's eyes there where blue.  
"Who was you're mother?" Miya asked as Valgarv looked at the sky then at Miya, "My mother was Filia ul Copt, a golden dragon"  
"I'm a golden dragon!" Miya jumped up and down screaming, "I found my family"  
"You're my lost sister?" Val asked as he pulled out from his pocket a stick with two balls tied on the end of a set of black strings, starting with thunk then a ping sounds ringing out. Val told away from the rest of the class as Lina was playing magic flag tag with small girls who where trying to pin her to the ground with shadow snap.  
"What that?" Miya asked Val, as he looked down at his toy, "Oh this"  
"Can I try it"  
"Its hard sis.." as Miya jumped up and down, "He called me his sister"  
"Clam down, Miya.." Val said as he toy to Miya as she was trying to get those balls to clink together, only ending up them hitting on her head, hard too, as Val said, "I told you it was hard, Miya"  
"Come on Val, we have lots to talk about, that really smart too.." as Ann shake her head, "hold on I'll heal you, okay"  
"No that fine, ann.." Miya said waving her hands away from her head.  
"Its fine, Miya…" as Ann jumped onto Miya's shorders as she called out, "Recovery"  
A white light came onto of Miya's head, as Val just shake his head, giving his sister a look that was saying, 'man you're weak'. Lina said hi to Val as they all went to spend another night with Silk and her mother. Val talked to Miya about there mother who has been looking for her a long time.  
"What mother like?" Miya asked as Val looked into the large fire that was in this old fireplace as there was dragons all over the sides with a image with Sylphiel, Lina and Gurry with Amelia, and Zelgodis too, "are mother has a bad temper. She might have the hot's for this guy named Xellos"  
"I know him.." Miya looked over to see Lina pigging out on the food that was there for the rest of them, as Sylphiel cooked three times more food then Lina could eat in a hole day, "Lina what's to kill Xellos for something, which I still trying to find out"  
"I see.." Val said as he looked into his sisters eyes, "sis"  
"Yes Val"  
"You know that am a dragon too, right?" Miya nodded her head as her hair came down to her ankles as she pulled out a long green ribbon out, then tied her hair into a low braid for bedtime.  
"Why did mom leave me alone?" Miya asked as they sat together on a small twin bed, a candle light was shined dimly in the room.  
Val toke a deep breath, "I don't know why, Miya. I'm sorry"  
"That's fine, thanks anyway…" as Miya felt her brother room and went to her own, that was shard with Lina. 


	10. Chapter 10

Slayers New By: Anime4life4u

Chap. 10

As the sun came up, Miya was in the back yard working on her new staff that she got from her brother, they where both sparing. There behind a long white fence, there was a girl with cat-like ears sticking up from her head.  
Miya look over, as Val called out, "checkmate"  
"What?" as the teen dragon looked at her brother, "I haven't even started yet "  
"You turned you're head, sis. That can get you killed," Val said with a smile, as he looked where he sister was looking at there was a little girl, cuts covered her small body, "Are u okay"  
"Help me…" as the girl fell to the floor, as Miya called out, "Miss," Miya looked at her brother, "Go get Ann and Sylphiel, NOW"  
Valgarv ran to the house as he woke up the hole house screaming, "There a girl who need help!"

Down in the living room, Sylphiel pulled a small covered over the child's body, "She's be fine"  
"That good." Miya said with a smile, as Val sat beside the girl, "Look's like she got into a fight, with some people around here." he looked down at his boots. Miya patted his head, "What's the matter, little brother"  
"Wean I was in the hands of Sylphiel. A lot of people made fun of me, they called me names, hit me and then called me a monster because I looked a little odd"  
Miya looked over to Sylphiel, "He had a horn coming from his head, from time to time"  
"Why was that?" Ann asked, Miya looked into her brother's eyes, "I had my tail popped out from time to time. People would call me evil, painful names, and try to hurt me too"  
"Where am I?" the cat girl asked, as her eyes where a purple color with her white with hints of gray, hair pulled into a braid, her ears and tail where the same colors as her hair. She was in a white, torn shirt with pants that where hanged on by treads, as her small black shoes where covered in mud. "You're at my house, dear. I'm Sylphiel," as the cat child looked around the room, there was many different images hanging on the walls, with the fireplace lit, "What is you're name"  
"I am Mint." the girl bowed her head, "Thanks for saving me." Sylphiel shake her head, "Don't thank me, dear. Thank Valgarv and Miya. There the ones that found you, dear child"  
Mint turned her head, "Thank you soo much"  
"You're welcome, Mint.." Miya said with a smile as her brother nodded.  
"Why where near my house," Sylphiel asked as the child laid down her down, "I was running away from the evil monster, It was a cat like monster too." Lina stood up, "where did you last see the monster"  
"It was about two days walk from here, Miss," Mint said as she held her hands together, "I've lost my town, my only family to that evil monster," as tears form in her sweet cat eyes, "I was the only one, who made it out alive"  
"I'm soo sorry, Mint!" Sylphiel said as she held the child close to her, "Lina.." as the fireball teen nodded her head, "I'm going to find this monster!" Ann stood up, "I'm coming too"  
"Anyone else?" Lina looked at the rest of the group as that all stood up, as Mint looked at Lina, "I'm coming too"  
"How you're hurt, "Miya said as Valgarv looked out the large windows, as he said, "They are coming"  
"Who's coming?" Ann asked as she looked out the window to see millions of people in armor, as she screamed, "WHAT THE HELL"  
Sylphiel ran up the large window, as she pulled the kids away, "Run"  
"To where, mother?" Silk asked as there was a dark, blackish clouds forming over the army, as there at the back was a cat monster that transformed into a human female with cat ears and a tail.  
"What is my sister doing here?" Mint said as the hole group looked out into the army of killing monsters, which where human at one time, Lina said, "Lets get the hell out of here"  
"Where are we going to go, Lina?" Ann asked as she shaking in her boots, as Zen pulled out his sword.  
"Silk, take them to the Rayearth mountains." Silk looked into her monsters eyes, "Why there"  
"Its safe there, take the Bless Blade with you," as Sylphiel held out her rod, "I'll hold them off, for as long as I can okay?" Lina said, "Thank you Sylphiel"  
"No I shall say with my mother!" Silk said as tears formed in her purple eyes, Mint spoke up, "That is the dead Cat army with my sister as there leader." as her eyes changed to a blue color then back again.  
"Lets get going!" Lina said as she pulled on Silk's right arm. Ann ran to the doors, as she opened Miya ran up to her bedroom as Valgarv right behind her.  
"Come on Ann," Zen said as she pulled his little sister onto his back, "We need to get going, NOW!" he yelled as Silk held onto her mother's hand.  
"Daughter, go to Rayearth mountains. You know the way there, take the tunnel.  
"No, mother." Lina came up to Silk, "We need to go, Silk"  
"NO"  
As Lina's right hand came to Silk left check, Smack.  
Miya came back down from the stairs, as she held onto a bag, Ann said, "I'm going!" as the two ran down the hallways, passed the study room, Lina, was polling Silk's right arm along Miya, Val, and Mint where the last to leave as Sylphiel said, "Protect Silk"  
Lina nodded her head as they where heading to the back yard. 


	11. Chapter 11

The Slayers New By: Anime4life4u

Chap.11

Soon they where in the woods as Silk looked back at her house, as Zen said with Ann on his back, "You're mother shall be fine" as there came a blast, then a crake of lightening.  
"I hope soo." Silk said as the hole group was running down into the old tunnels that headed to the hot springs.  
Lina stopped at the font, of the tunnels as the rest slammed into her, sending her head first into the ground, as Zen let Ann off his back, Silk looked hard at the tunnel's opening, "Someone had been here"  
"How is that, Silk?" Ann asked as there was flame marker all over the wall, as some of the roots had fell to the floor.  
"Fireball!" Lina called out as the thought a flame ball into the tunnel as there came a high pitched scream. "Who's there?" Ann called out, there came out an lady with cuts about her body.  
"Oh my god," Ann yelled out as she ran beside the woman's body, "Are you okay"  
"Mama?" Mint asked as the woman looked at her daughter, "Mint"  
"Who did this to you, why is sister attacking humans"  
"The king was killed by his older brother in cold blood, they tells us all this it was a human who did it"  
Mint pulled her mother's head in her small lap, "Go on, mother"  
"Then clan went mad, all for a few of us, who questioned the new king. Then king told are clan,thay we where the ones that had plans to have the king removed. The clan came after with weapons, most of us fell. I was the one to get out of that hellhole alive"  
Ann ran up and called out, "Recovery!" as her older brother Zen did the same spell, as the white light came around the old cat woman, as her blood was all over the kitten's outfit. The dieing cat looked up into Mint's eyes and said, "You're older sister is now, the queen. She had lost her mind allong with the hole clan.Then a shadow formed around the king as he ran to the city gates and started to kill any human in his way"  
"Mother why"  
"Mint, I do not know it all. Lina Gabriev, protect the princess of the cat people okay"  
"Mama, what are you talking about?" Mint asked as her cat ears, tails and face was coming out, "You're not going to die, okay"  
"My child. Its my time to go, okay. I give you the rest of the powers of are people, a deck of Tarot cards too"  
As Mama cat give the child a red bag that held a small crystal ball, a tarot deck, salt, and other spices.  
"No mama, don't die"  
"I'm not dieing child. I shall be within you, good bye…" as there came a great silver light as the light flew into Mint's body as her hair turned from a green mint color to a silver gray fur/hair as her eyes where now a dark black-green color.  
"Mama, thank you." Mint said as she stood up.  
"You okay, Mint?" Silk asked as the cat woman nodded with a smile. Then they toke off into the tunnels that would send they far away from the war that toke over the new Sairaag. Soon night came and the group was still walking, Silk had stopped crying some time ago, as Mint found an small house with half of the walls missing on the ground floor, but the basement was still holding together.  
"Let's sleep here tonight, okay?" Lina asked as Mint nodded her head and pulled out the sleeping bags and other stuff they might need for the night, Zen set up the campfire, as Ann pulled dead wood from outside the house, as Silk just sat and looked at the setting sun, ontop of a small hill that was cloes by to the campsite and said, "Hey Lina"  
"Yes"  
"How you think my mom made it out alive"  
"She problem fighted her way out." Lina said with a smile, as she setup what was going to be dinner, fish and soup, as she made her self a fishing pole with a bit of string and a small hook, and a large bucket as the two of them headed out to the small river that had passed bye. Ann soon was look out into the night sky and said, "Bro"  
"Yes, Ann?" Zen said as he poked the fire with an iron stick, "What up"  
"Why do people do mean stuff"  
"I really don't know why, Ann." Zen said with a sad look in his eyes, "You should get some sleep"  
"I will, night." Ann said as she fell asleep inside there small tent, as Lina came into view and called out, running over to the fire, "All the fishes are gone. NO!" the teen screamed out as the hole group came out to see Lina crying over some sticks.  
"Lina, what happen?" Miya ask as she looked around in the dark, "to all the food? Did you eat it all"  
"No"  
"How can we belive you?" Ann said as she looked down at the floor where all the fish should have been, "You can eat a family out of house and money"  
"She did not eat any of the fish..." Mint said as she pointedto the footprints in the sand heading away into the forest, as Zen said, "We need that food"  
"Do we have any backup food at all?" Zen asked as Miya shoke her head then pointed to the trees, "There might be some food that we can eat, but I really have no clue thought"  
Ann added, "I hear most of the food that grew on the plants are not for eating." Lina fell the ground the ran up to Ann and stated to yell into the kid's ears, "We are going to DIE out here! Just vecase of YOU ANN"  
"Sorry!" Ann squicked out as she shakking becase she knew of Lina anger when she can't eat.  
It toke all the boys in the group to pull Lina off Ann as Miya look where the prints where heading, "Are those lights"  
"Huh?" Lina said as she stoped fighting and looked off to the west seeing a bright lights shining in the night sky, as she jumped about four feet in the air and called out, "IT'S A TOWN! FOOD!" as she leftdust where she once stold, as the rest of the group slowly head to the town as Miya said, "Never get Lina mad, wean she is starving, alright"  
Ann nodded her head as the town was about 14miles away, but from the looks of the dusttrail, Lina was almost half way there screaming out, "FOOD!" 


End file.
